


london calling

by anotherwildflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonding, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, I'll add more tags as we go, London, They're all 16-18 in this, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwildflower/pseuds/anotherwildflower
Summary: The class takes a weekend trip to London for educational and cultural purposes, but bringing a group of teenagers to a foreign country leads to them learning and experiencing a lot more than what they can learn in a textbook or museum.





	

“Does everyone have their passports?” called Mlle. Bustier over the crowd of roaring teenagers. Everyone responded with a muttering of yeses and holding their small burgundy booklets in the air.

“Do zombies feel excitement and joy, but it’s buried under feelings of sleep deprivation? Because if so I’m pretty sure I’m a zombie right now,” Nino said as he rested his head in his girlfriend's lap.

“Can zombies sleep?” Alya questioned as her thumb swiped up on her phone, the faint light giving illumination to the dark circles under her eyes.

Marinette and her friends had made a home for themselves in a section of uncomfortable seats at the Gare du Nord train station in the early hours of the morning much before the sun was ready to rise. All of her best friends were going to spend the weekend in London together. Actually, more than just her best friends were going to London; the entire class was boarding the early morning train. And while she was less than excited to be fewer than a couple yards away from Chloé at all times for the next 72 hours, Marinette was willing to push that aside for the weekend of freedom and experiences that was awaiting her.

“I don’t think they need to, but maybe they can if they want to?” Adrien interjected as he sat down with a tray of drinks for the four of them. They all had decided Starbucks was a necessity if they were going to make it through the day. Nino grabbed for his venti white chocolate mocha, Alya opted for a chai tea latte, Marinette ordered a London Fog because it felt appropriate for the occasion, and Adrien sipped on a caramel macchiato.

“I think half the reason zombies are zombies is because of lack of sleep. Also, like, diseases and chemicals and stuff,” Marinette supplied whilst taking a sip of the warm drink. Alya shrugged as her eyes continued to dart from left to right across her phone screen. “Well then I am a zombie,” Nino said definitively.

“Alright everyone let’s go!” Mlle. Bustier called one last time. Everyone shuffled up grabbing their luggage and passports. Alya pushed Nino up with a single finger to his temple as he groaned in response. Adrien caught ahold of his elbow and pulled him up to a standing position when their whole group was struck with a sound of displeasure.

“Adrien, you have to sit next to me on the train!” Chloé said in a peppy and quite honestly annoying voice. _It’s too early for this_ , Marinette thought. Chloé’s arms had attached themselves to Adrien and he wiggled uncomfortably underneath their grasp.

“Oh well, uh, I guess it just depends which tickets Mademoiselle Bustier hands us at the door,” he laughed off Chloé’s request as politely as he could, but Adrien’s eyes said ‘Save Me.’ To which Nino, Alya, and Marinette all gave him looks of their condolence knowing that as long as Chloé stay hooked around him Adrien was going to be spending the next two hours with her by his side.

The entire class assembled a line of tired sixteen year olds and suitcases. Marinette was buzzing at this point. She stood behind Alya and Nino who were still discussing the zombie conversation as they slowly made their way to the entrance of the train. Adrien and Chloé were several people behind her, too far that she couldn’t make out the one-sided conversation on Chloé’s end. Right as they approached the entry way to the train, Adrien appeared next to Marinette’s feet then by her side.

“Dropped this,” he said holding up a crumpled old receipt that must have previously been in the pocket of her peacoat. This was followed by the two of them being handed train tickets by Mlle. Bustier; tickets that belonged to the same pair of seats. Marinette gave Adrien a knowing smirk as he innocently shrugged her off and stepped into the vehicle. Marinette was sure she heard a distant huff escape from Chloé as it would appear she would not be sitting next to Adrien.

But Marinette would.

As they boarded the carriage her eyes desperately searched for Alya who was already seated with Nino. Regularly Alya would be her bus buddy, but Nino had requested Alya sit with him to listen to a new album that had been released earlier that week. Marinette wouldn’t have minded had she been assigned to sit with literally anybody else in her class, but of course it had to be Adrien; wonderful, sweet Adrien who she would now be in unbearably close proximity to for the next few hours which she knew was a recipe for disaster. When she finally did make eye contact with her best friend she only received a suggestive eyebrow wiggle in return which was entirely unhelpful. The two found their seats and got as situated as they could, but Adrien’s gangly limbs caused for awkward adjusting and a slight elbow jab into Mariette’s stomach.

“Oh no, Marinette, I’m so sorry,” he apologized profusely. Marinette’s voice escaped her and her vocal chords could only muster up an awkward giggle in response. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked out the train window only to see the wall of the station. Somedays she felt like she had made leaps and bounds when talking to Adrien, but she soon realized that was only if Alya or Nino was there to defer the conversation to. But here they were on a crowded train full of only hushed tones and sleepy lycée students.

“Are you excited to visit London?” Adrien asked nonchalantly as he stretched his left leg out into the aisle and idly scrolled through his phone.

Finally, something Marinette didn’t have to think about. “Yes,” she responded, “I’ve been looking forward to it for so long. I’ve only ever left France once and that was to go visit family in China when I was five, so I’m really excited.” Adrien’s eyes lit up, maybe from the excitement that he actually got a full sentence of Marinette.

“So you’ve never been to London before?” She shook her head with a shrug. It wasn’t uncommon for a lot of Parisians to visit London from time to time, it was a relatively simple journey with just one ride under the channel.

“I’ve been loads of times, too many to count. But it’s always for boring corporate fashion events my father makes me go to,” he said with a distinct eye roll and an unmistakable smirk that was trademark Adrien Agreste ™ which made Marinette's heart skip a beat. Soon the two were sharing short stories of what their parents had said to them before leaving this morning, what landmarks they were excited to see, how chilly it was outside and in the train carriage, and other lighthearted topics. The conversation quietly and subtly began to slow until the two were both sitting their silently with their eyes shut and refusing to stay open.

That was until Marinette’s eyes sprung open at the sudden weight on her shoulder and blond fluffy hair tickling her neck. Unmoving, her eyes glanced over to see Adrien dead asleep on her left shoulder. She was sure he had not made a conscious decision to place his head there and that it was much more likely his slumbering body had landed there by coincidence, but regardless her heart was pounding against her chest. But she was breathing in the soft clean smell of his hair, listening to the rhythmic pattern of his breathing, and soon her eyes were slowly closing too. Before Marinette knew it she had drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few months!! College is the worst sometimes, but here we are now and the past is behind us. Also this is based off a very real trip to Europe I took with my class my junior year of high school and let me just say WAIT FOR FRIDAY NIGHT. It's a fun one. Cool? Cool.
> 
> Also semi unrelated, but I was accepted into the Disney College Program so I might have a few loose Disney AUs in the work because it's all I think about so be on the lookout for that. And as always thanks for reading!!


End file.
